


Теперь она ушла (исправить оставленный им беспорядок)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, also hispanic/latino rick is good for the soul, even though i didn't really make it explicit in this fic, i was really hoping for some rick and beth bonding in s2, instead i got pain and tears, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот каково это – быть Бет Санчез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теперь она ушла (исправить оставленный им беспорядок)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [now she's left (cleaning up the mess he made)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113649) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Разрешение получено.

Вот каково это — быть Бет Санчез.  
(от ярости вскипает кровь)  
Нос Эми приятно хрустит, и Бет подаётся назад, её сердце выпрыгивает из груди, а костяшки — ноют. Джерри позади неё; она чувствует, как его рука нависла над плечом.  
— Кхм, Бет, — говорит он, — _пожалуйста_ , пойдём отсюда.  
Эми хмыкает, одной рукой зажимая нос.  
— Повезло тебе, Джер, — слащавым тоном заявляет она, сквозь пальцы сочится кровь. — Я слышала, девчонки, у которых проблемы с папочкой, на что только не готовы.  
— Тебе ещё что-то сломать? — рычит Бет. Хватает Эми за волосы и дёргает на себя. — Так у меня полно времени, сука.  
Её вознаграждение — мелькнувшая в глазах Эми искра ужаса.

-

Бет одиннадцать, когда она узнаёт, как нужно скручивать сигарету.  
Уже ночь, она сидит в патио вместе с отцом и он показывает ей, как сложить бумагу и набить табак, чтобы было не слишком плотно. Первая сигарета Бет кривая и влажная от слюны, но Рик всё равно берёт её и показушно зажигает.  
— Если твоя мать поймает нас, я-я окажусь на улице, — говорит он, выдыхая изо рта дым. Бет фыркает. — Т-ты думаешь, это смешно? Иди с’да, мелкая засранка.  
Она устраивается на его коленях, кладёт голову ему на грудь. От него пахнет ополаскивателем для рта и опалёнными волосами, и у Бет слегка ноет голова от этого запаха, но она закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Когда он уходит, она всегда первым делом забывает, как от него пахнет, потому что не знает ни одного похожего запаха. Сначала — как от него пахнет, и, если он  _долго_ не появляется — как он выглядит; она не может точно вспомнить цвет его рубашки и форму носа.  
— Мама скоро вернётся, — Рик смотрит на одни из его часов. — напомни, когда там тебе пора ложиться?  
Бет пожимает плечами.  
— Около часа назад.  
— Боже, — он тушит её уродливую сигарету об бетон. — Марш в кровать.  
Вместо этого она обмякает на его коленях, закрыв глаза и притворившись спящей, как она делала, когда была маленькой.  
— Ay carajo, — ругается он себе под нос. — Т-ты та ещё заноза в папиной заднице, ты в курсе?  
Рик всё равно обнимает её.  
— Я не делал этого с тех пор, как ты была настоящей крошкой, Бет. Так что, если я тебя уроню, т-ты сама будешь виновата.  
Она приоткрывает глаз и обхватывает его руками за шею, широко улыбаясь.  
— Ну, пошли! — он поднимается, притворно стонет, показывая, как ему якобы тяжело держать ей.  
Рик проходит по дому широкими, тяжёлыми шагами и бесцеремонно роняет её на кровать. Быстро оглядывается вокруг, прежде чем сесть рядом с Бет. Она надеется, что он заметил звёздную карту над кроватью, где маршруты его путешествий отмечены жёлтым маркером.  
— Вы здесь всё перекрасили, — ворчит он. Тянется зачем-то к карману халата, но тут же отдёргивает руку. — Н-надоел розовый?  
— Тут был жёлтый, а не розовый.  
Должно быть, он заметил выражение её лица — потому что склоняется к ней и говорит:  
— Ты ж знаешь, у твоего старика память ни к чёрту.  
— Да, наверное, — бормочет она и зарывается лицом в подушку.  
Рик, вздохнув, закрывает за собой дверь.

-

Когда Рик уходит (на дни, на недели), её мать спускается к завтраку с покрасневшими глазами. Бет наблюдает за тем, как она поправляет свою шапочку медсестры и рассматривает своё отражение в тостере.  
— О, Бет, — говорит мать, целуя её в макушку, — мы заслуживаем куда лучшего.  
И Бет любит свою мать, но также она порой понимает, почему Рик может исчезать и не скучать по ним.

-

Она сидит на его верстаке; он завален незаконченными изобретениями и грудами набросков. Мать вызвали в больницу, и она оставила Бет не с её обычной нянькой, а с Риком. Она тянется к яркой фляге, которую Рик проворно выхватывает у неё из-под носа и кладёт на верхнюю полку.  
— Один глоток, конфетка, и тебя придётся от стены отскрёбывать, — заявляет Рик. — И твоя мама  меня прибьёт.  
— Papá, — плаксиво тянет она и лезет за флягой.  
Рик закатывает глаза и чуть сгибает колени, чтобы оказаться на её уровне.  
— Т-ты меня слышала, Бет? Твои кишки разлетятся повсюду! Знаешь, как много крови в малявке вроде тебя? Н-неделю оттирать придётся, Бет!  
— Не говори глупостей, — легкомысленно отвечает она.  
Рик смеётся — своим настоящим, что в два раза громче, смехом, и это так неожиданно, что она тоже начинает хихикать. Внезапно он стягивает её со столешницы и переворачивает вверх головой, держа за лодыжки. Бет визжит и тянет руки, так, что кончики её пальцев касаются пола. Он раскачивает её туда-сюда пару раз, и такое чувство, будто её голова вот-вот лопнет. Рик подбрасывает её обратно и придерживает бедром.  
— Нравится, mija?  
Бет мотает головой, всё ещё хихикая.  
— Очень, Papá,  
Он улыбается ей — и она слишком юна, чтобы заметить грусть в этой улыбке.

-

— Я слышала, алкаш, которого ты называешь отцом, наконец-то бросил вас, — сообщает Эми, перекрикивая шум кафетерия. — И каково это — знать, что твой папаша больше любит бутылку, чем тебя? 

-

Бет не плачет той ночью, когда он уходит по-настоящему. Она плачет потом, долгими часами рыдает за закрытой дверью, пока не заснёт.  
Всё хуже некуда.  
— ...ЭТОТ НЕ БРАК, ЭТО ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, ПОСМЕШИЩЕ...  
Бет лежит на кровати и смотрит на карту звёздного неба, пока в глазах не начинает мутнеть. Приглушённые крики родителей слышно сквозь стены, и она пытается думать о чём-нибудь (чём угодно) ещё — лишь бы не о том, как мир за дверью её комнаты разваливается на части.  
Она не знает, с чего началась эта конкретная ссора. Поводом могло быть всё, что угодно, и она была лишь продолжением прошлой ссоры, а та — позапрошлой. И всё это в конечном итоге выливается в Ссору с большой буквы «С», что зрела месяцами.  
— ...И НИХЕРА ТЫ НЕ ДУМАЕШЬ О БЕТ...  
После этого наступает тишина. У Бет кружится голова, и она зажмуривается. _Не думаешь о Бет, не думаешь о Бет_ , кричит мать в её голове. Но она не знает, о чём говорит, она просто не понимает...  
Что-то шатается; скрипят по полу ножки кресла и затем вновь настаёт тишина.  
Дом дрожит, когда кто-то (она знает, кто) хлопает дверью. И Бет бежит вниз.  
Мама сидит за столом, закрыв руками лицо, и её плечи трясутся от рыданий.  
— Где папа? — спрашивает Бет, осторожно шагнув к ней. — Мам, где он?  
Её мать не отвечает, неясно даже, слышит ли она вообще Бет. Снаружи раздаётся звук и... Нет, нет-нет-нет. Бет мчится к двери и видит, что корабль Рика уносится прочь.  
— Папа! — кричит она ему вслед, хотя понимает, что он её не слышит.  
Бет стоит перед газоном и наблюдает за тем, как его корабль становится всё меньше и меньше, пока совсем не теряется среди звёзд. Она падает на колени и не отрываясь смотрит на небо — отчаянно ища хоть какое-то крошечное подтверждение, что он где-то там.  
Он вернётся, думает Бет, он  _всегда_ возвращается.

-

— Как ты могла? — плачет Бет за завтраком.  
У её матери усталое лицо, шапочка медсестры на рыжих волосах помята. Она затягивается сигаретой и не отвечает. 

-

Бет протискивается через толпу, что собралась вокруг Эми. У неё царапина под глазом, опухшая губа, её видело полшколы, а значит, ей не миновать директора.  
— Господи, Бет, — Джерри неловко пытается поспеть за ней. — Это было нечто.  
Она ничего не отвечает. Она помнит, как ввязалась в драку с Эмили Джонсон в третьем классе, а Рик потом хохотал от души в кабинете директора и одобрительно хлопал её по спине. Из глаз текут слёзы, и она склоняет голову, чтобы Джерри не заметил.  
— Я ухожу, — говорит она.  
— В смысле, насовсем уходишь? — высоким от волнения тоном переспрашивает Джерри.  
— Нет, тупица, с уроков. Разберусь с этим завтра.  
Вот каково это — быть Бет Санчез.  
(твоё сердце слишком тяжёлое, чтобы носить его с собой долго)

**Author's Note:**

> Название - цитата из песни Джона Мейерса "Daughters"


End file.
